


Twinkle, Twinkle

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Maybe a bit of angst idk, My brain is tired so that’s it for tags, No Romance, Oneshot, Stargazing, it’s mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: When going out stargazing one night, Doc finds an unexpected companion.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Twinkle, Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is being published from my phone because I’m really busy today and can’t get to my computer, so apologies if there are spacing issues or such.  
> Second, I just realized how many of my summaries make it sound like it’s a smut fic. I promise you, it’s not!  
> Last, this was a prompt from my randomized prompt list “Doc and Hypno go stargazing”. It’s not my best work, but I’m satisfied with it and have other projects to work on... like, a LOT of other unfinished stories. My “not complete” list keeps getting longer every day... Um, so yeah! Hope you get some form of enjoyment out of this!

Doc kept a lot of secrets about himself from the other hermits. He had an established reputation of being a gruff, tough fighter and mad scientist. That was what they all believed he was, so why break down that facade? There were several things that he kept secret because they didn’t fit neatly into that picture. He still enjoyed them alone, however, and one of them was stargazing. 

On clear nights, Doc would sometimes take a break from his projects and grinds to lay on the ground looking up at the sky. There was something about the twinkling stars that sent him into a peaceful trance and his stress would melt away. He didn’t know much about constellations and all, but that was fine. The beautiful cosmodrome was enough for him.

The best spot for stargazing was on the top of Mount Goatmore, so that’s where Doc was trekking up. Sure, he could have used his elytra, but seeing his perspective change as he got the slightest bit closer to the celestial bodies was amazing. Once he reached the plateau on the peak of the mountain, Doc picked out a spot of grass and started to lay down. He froze when he noticed an odd shape in the grass. It was just barely moving and it only took a few moments before he recognized it.

“Oh, hey Doc!” Hypno sat up a bit and turned to face the shocked cyborg. “Are you up here to stargaze, too?”

“I-I…”

“I hope you don’t mind me using your mountain. The sky is just so clear out here, since there’s much less light pollution.”

Doc swallowed hard. He had no idea how to respond to Hypno. Did he admit his secret hobby or come up with an excuse to hide it? 

“N-no, I don’t mind.”

“Cool! Do you want to join me?” Hypno was so casual about this whole matter that it truly threw Doc into a tailspin.

“Um, I guess.” Cautiously, Doc laid down on the grass a few feet away from Hypno and took in a deep breath. Looking straight up, he could see the dark sky peppered with all sorts of stars, which calmed him down just a bit.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Hypno asked. Doc flinched at the sudden question; of course someone had to freak him out again.

“Not really.”

“That’s okay. I’m looking for Mars right now.”

“Oh.” Doc wasn’t too interested, but he could tell that Hypno was in a bit of a chatty mood.

“Do you want me to help you find something?” The cyborg sighed, resigning himself to the fact that it would be impossible to just be left alone.

“Sure, why not.” Doc swore that he could hear Hypno grinning at his response. The other man scooted a bit closer and reached up his right arm.

“So, the first thing you need to do is find the North Star. That’s in the true north and it will be really bright. Do you see it up there?” Doc scanned the sky for a few seconds before grunting his affirmation.

“Nice. Now, if you draw an imaginary line down from the North Star to this other bright star, there’s a bunch of really bright stars near each other. Found those?”

“Uh huh,” Doc muttered.

“Four of them are arranged in a rectangle shape and then three of them are like a handle. Do you see that?” Suddenly, Doc could see it. Awed, he slowly nodded, which earned a big grin from Hypno.

“That’s a constellation called the Big Dipper. You can find it using the North Star. How’s that?”

“Actually, that’s really cool,” the cyborg admitted.

“Well, I’m glad that I could help,” Hypno said while shifting a bit on the ground. “You know, I didn’t really think that you were one for stargazing.” Doc tensed up at that.

“I… I don’t really, I can’t... “ 

“But it’s totally awesome! I thought that I was the only one, but now I can teach you some stuff!”

Doc turned his head to meet Hypno’s excited expression. Slowly, a smile crept onto the cyborg’s face as well.

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually never finished a Hypno video, so this is probably horrendously out of character. Oh well.


End file.
